¿Sera el indicado?
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: '-Bien, cuando beses a tu novio, pasara algo malo si no es el correcto, pero cuando beses a esa persona que hayas esperado toda tu vida, pasara un hecho mágico y hermoso, buena suerte-Finalizo desapareciendo entre el humo que recién había aparecido.'
1. Déjame

**Hola! Este. . .O-O , owo, nuevo fandom c: , no es que me haya ido del que estoy (Total Drama) pero esque aveces me clavo mucho con parejas de otras series y siempre me digo 'Voy a escribir una historia de ellos' pero espero demasiado y luego se me va la inspiración u-u , asi que aprovechare ahoritititittita c:**

* * *

><p><strong>***FlashBack***<strong>

_May tan solo poseía diez años, por lo cual Max era mucho menor, ambos caminaban por una feria juntos, subieron a una rápida montaña rusa, aunque al bajar una señora de edad avanzada llamo su atención, esta traía una esfera de cristal sobre una mesa._

_-¿Usted lee el futuro?-Pregunto May sorprendida._

_-No leo el futuro niña-Respondió un poco molesta la señora-Yo concedo deseos._

_-¿Entonces para que es esa bola transparente?-_

_-Es para vigilar los deseos que cumplo, pero cuidado, siempre habrá una trampa en ellos, así que si quieres uno, ten mucho cuidado-Advirtió-¿Quieres desear algo?_

_-No creo que sea lo más seguro. . .-_

_-Vamos, será gratis esta vez, pide algo, lo que quieras-_

_-No sé que pedir, yo. . .-Comenzó la castaña, sin embargo se distrajo un poco viendo como una pareja comía algodón de azúcar entre ellos de una forma amorosa-Desearía que haya alguna señal que me haga saber quién será mi pareja perfecta. . ._

_-Concedido-Dijo la señora-¿Quieres saber cuál será la señal?-_

_-Si, por favor-Contesto May._

_-Bien, cuando beses a tu novio, pasara algo malo si no es el correcto, pero cuando veces a esa persona que hayas esperado toda tu vida, pasara un hecho mágico y hermoso, pero solo cuando sea el indicado, buena suerte-Finalizo desapareciendo entre el humo que recién había aparecido._

_-Pero. . .-Tarde, la anciana de había ido ya, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aquello no era ningún buen deseo, era una maldición, si tan solo en vez de subir a aquella montaña hubieran ido a los carritos chocones como Max quería, nada de eso hubiese pasado._

_-May-Habló Max-Te has metido en un gran problema._

_-Lo sé hermanito, lo sé-_

*****Fin del FlashBack*****

* * *

><p>May caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, acababa de llegar de viaje, pues tuvo que ir con sus padres a otra ciudad por un tiempo, en el que ocurrió un trágico accidente respecto a sus progenitores, en el que no había podido competir, por dos años para ser exacta. Le emocionaba todo lo que veía, locales nuevos, viejos, gente distinta. Y aunque la castaña no lo admitiese, lo buscaba con los ojos, a él, aquel chico con el cual peleaba constantemente cuando competía, aquel que tan solo con ver sus ojos esmeralda, se llenaba de paz internamente, aquel que la hacía sentir no solo fuerte, si no hermosa cada vez que lanzaba aquella hermosa flor del romance hacia ella. Drew.<p>

Dos años habían pasado desde su último encuentro, dos años desde aquella última rosa que le brindo, y sobre todo, dos años pensando en él, ella aun recordaba el incidente ¿El? Tal vez si, tal vez no, por el bien de May ella deseaba que ya hubiese quedado olvidado aquel momento. . .

*****FlashBack******

_Acababa el concurso recién, Ash y Brock habían traído a Misty para festejar, era una alegría estar ya todos juntos para rememorar viejos y agradables tiempos. Aunque aquellos tres amigos de la castaña no eran todos, también se encontraba James, un antiguo conocido de May, su antiguo ex novio ahora solo amigo y sorprendentemente, aunque a unos metros, también se encontraba su rival, Drew, no era exactamente muy amigable con sus cuatro amigos, pero aun así él quería felicitarla por haberle ganado._

_May salió ansiosamente y abrazo a Ash y a Brock, seguidamente a Misty y a James, sin embargo pudo divisar como Drew se acercaba con una rosa en mano. La caucásica no era la única que había notado que este se dirigía hacia ella, también James, el cual al verlo, realizo un movimiento inesperado para todos. Procedió a besar a May públicamente. Ante esto el peli-verde quedo realmente impactado, al ver aquel espectáculo tiro la rosa y se fue corriendo de aquella calle._

_May no correspondió el beso, razón suficiente para que James se separara al notar que ella no lo quería._

_-¿Sucede algo May?-Pregunto James un tanto celoso, pues sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder antes de besarla._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Exclamo con notable enojo._

_-¡El estaba por acercarse! Que mejor forma de evadir a tu rival o ¿no?-_

_-¡No!-Grito ella con los ojos un tanto vidriosos._

_-May, tranquila-Intento abrazarla su ex novio._

_-¡No!-Nuevamente dijo la castaña pero esta vez un tanto más calmada. Seguido de aquella reacción simplemente miro al suelo intentando esconder una lágrima en vano, recogiendo aquella rosa caída-Drew-Susurro._

_Ella sabía que lo de ambos era algo más que una relación de rivales, presentía que aquel día, era el día en el que, solo tal vez, quizá se le declararía, o la invitaría a salir, o algo por el estilo. ¿Razón justificable para creer ello? Simple, el chico le había estado coqueteando todo el día dando indirectas, hasta habían entrenado juntos, incluso Drew había demostrado que le importaba, y mucho. Todos aquellos días que habían pasado juntos formando un lazo de 'algo más que amigos' se había ido al inodoro por aquel beso accidental. Lo hecho, hecho esta, y no había vuelta atrás, lo único que le quedaba era buscarlo y aclarar el mal entendido. Nunca lo encontró después de aquello, nunca._

*****Fin del FlashBack*****

Al recordar esto su mirada se entristeció notablemente.

Y todo por esa maldición. . .

Ella estaba segura de que era gracias a eso, cuando aún era novia de James, en su primer beso apareció un pokemon de fuego que trato de lanzarles llamas, lo cual ocasiono que James cayera fracturando su pierna. Ahí supo que él no era el correcto. Era tal como le sucedió con James cuando paso lo de Drew, ella estaba enamorada de Drew, pero James la beso haciendo que Drew huyera y no quisiera verla jamás. Ello no solo destruyo el corazón de Drew, también el de May.

-_Supongo que ya se habrá ido-_Susurro con tristeza sentándose en una banca de un parque cercano. Miro a todos lados esperanzada de toparse con él, pero nada, la única persona que alcanzaba a divisar era aquel chico sentado a espaldas de ella, pudo ver debajo de la gorra que poseía un pequeño destello verde, sin embargo el resto importancia a aquel hecho.

_-¿Tienes la hora?_-Pregunto aquel extraño.

-_Claro_-Respondió desanimada la castaña-_8: 25_-Pronuncio.

_-Muchas gracias_-Dijo amablemente el desconocido-_Soy Drew ¿Y tú?_

-_¿Drew?_-Comento impactada la oji-azul volteando a verlo mientras le quitaba el sombrero.

-_Oye que te. . . –_Intento reclamar volteando por primera vez a verla-May

-_¡Drew!-_Exclamo felizmente por verlo al fin-_Yo. . .-_Habló pero se detuvo al ver que su acompañante se iba-_Oye ¿A dónde crees que vas?-_No hubo respuesta-_¡Espera!_-Lo tomo de la muñeca.

_-Déjame_-Susurro secamente sin mirarla.

_-Drew-_Habló en voz baja viendo como el peli verde se marchaba.

Y todo, por esa maldición.

* * *

><p><strong>Holisss :3 Mucho gusto lectores n-n , soy Mireya DxC (Obviamente xD)<strong>

**Y me gusta escribir en mis tiempos libres n-n (Ahorita apenas y tuve xD ¡Hasta en las vacaciones tengo que andar sale y sale xD) En fin, espero que les haya gustado, esto es solo el principio ;)**

**Cuidense!**

**Feliz Navidad por cierto!**

**Bye!**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


	2. Como La Primera Rosa

May simplemente lo miro marcharse. . .

La castaña se sentía horrible en aquel momento, tanto tiempo sin verlo, y, este ni siquiera quería mirarla. Para colmo, desde que sus padres murieron no había tenido ningún lugar a donde ir, la única razón por haber vuelto, seguro era solo por él, por Drew. Al acordarse nuevamente recordó su bolso ¡Lo había olvidado en la banca! Rápidamente corrió y comenzó a cargarlo, más bien, era maleta, pues en ella estaba su ropa y dinero, y sobre todo, la rosa, aquella rosa de hace dos años, May la había plantado en una pequeña maceta para conservarla para siempre.

-_No tengo a donde ir_-Susurro la oji azul caminando por una calle, mirando las tiendas, una de ellas capto su atención, en ella había un hermoso vestido negro corto y vaporoso de la parte de abajo con una rosa roja en la cintura. Lo único que pasaba por la mente de la coordinadora era que '_Seguro a Drew le encantaría_' Sonrió ante el pensamiento, se imagino a ella con el vestido, junto a Drew, ambos bailando al ritmo de un cálido vals. . .

Pero luego su mirada se entristeció al recordar que él no quería saber nada más de ella. Quizá de todos modos el no sería el indicado. . . ¿O sí? Ella nunca lo había besado, jamás hasta ahora. De todos modos, siempre habría un miedo de besarlo, May enserio lo quería, pero ¿Y qué tal si pasaba algo malo? Ello significaría que él no es y tendría que olvidarlo. . .

Y olvidar, duele.

Aun recordaba aquella tarde en la playa cuando lo conoció, aquella tarde donde estaban Brok, Ash y Max. Quién diría que tiempo después ambos comenzarían a sentir cosas por el otro, tantas rosas, sonrisas, abrazos. . .

También recordó aquel concurso, justo cuando conocieron a Harley, ella traía una rosa en mano, Harley pensó que ella y Drew tenían algo, y cada vez que podía, los avergonzaba a ambos con ello. Quién diría que el peli morado estaría en lo correcto. Un recuerdo que le causaba gracia, también involucraba a Harley, aquel concurso pokemon donde él se vistió como May, dando un guiño a la cámara diciendo _'Un beso para ese lindo coordinador, Drew'_ Ella no estaba exactamente avergonzada por la _'notable admiración_' que Harley tenía hacia ella, si no por sus tan exactas palabras de las que tenía tiempo en que quería decirle a Drew.

Tan solo tenían hasta ahora 15 años, ambos se enamoraron desde que se vieron, tres años guardando su amor, y dos años separados debido a los viajes de May.

Al momento de comenzar a pensarlo la tienda cerró sus puertas y ventanas.

_-¿No tienes donde quedarte?_-Pregunto una lejana y débil voz.

_-No_-Respondió tristemente May volteando a ver a él, mejor dicho, la poseedora de aquella voz, una pequeña de coletas verdes, ojos esmeraldas y con un hermoso vestido rosa con decoraciones blancas simulando ser rosas silvestres. La pequeña no tenía más de siete inocentes años.

-_Mucho gusto, soy Kat-_Algo en el aspecto de la niña se le hacía realmente conocido, las facciones, los ojos, el cabello. . .-_¿Hum?_

-_Ah_-Suspiro la oji azul-_Perdón, soy May._

_-Ya lo sé, mi hermano habla todo el tiempo sobre ti_-Comento la pequeña con una sonrisa.

_-¿Tu hermano? ¿Quién es tu hermano?-_

_-Jajaja-_Rió-_Como si no lo conocieras, ven, si no tienes donde ir te puedes quedar con nosotros-_Finalizo tomando los bultos de la castaña para llevarlos consigo, sin embargo se detuvo a unos metros al notar que la oji azul aun seguía ahí_-¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres ir con nosotros?_-Pregunto de manera decepcionada.

-_¿Qué?, No es eso Kat, es que, no sé quien es tu hermano-_

_-May, ya deja de bromear, ven, vamos-_

_-Espera ¿Qué hace una pequeña como tu sola de noche y con este frio?-_

_-Me escape-_Admitió velozmente sin remordimiento.

_-Pero. . .¿Por qué?-_

_-Oí a Drew mencionar que habías vuelto, y como ya te había visto en algunas fotos, quería conocerte y. . .-_

_-¿Drew es tu hermano?_-Pregunto May un tanto desanimada por el encuentro con el peli verde hace unos minutos.

_-Sí, lo es_-Afirmo la de coletas verdes sonriendo.

_-Pero él no quiere verme. . .-_

_-No hagas caso, los hombres son complicados_-Dijo lo ultimo haciendo sonreír a la de pañoleta.

* * *

><p>Kat y May llegaban a la gran mansión de la familia Rousse, May llevaba cargando su equipaje puesto a que había pensado rechazar la invitación de Kat, sin embargo, tampoco tenía u hogar en el cual quedarse. Una parte de ella, ¡Vaya que quería ir! Tal vez así tendría una oportunidad de recuperar la confianza de Drew. Al pararse frente a la puerta Kat abrió con una llave que escondía en un lindo bolsillo bordado de su vestido.<p>

_-Aquí es_-Menciono Kat sonriendo mientras entraban. La casa era realmente grande, el tapiz era azul turquesa con decoraciones doradas, había un enorme candelabro de cristal sobre todo el salón, varias piezas de porcelana fina y muebles con cojines gigantes y bordados, no sin mencionar que estaba lleno de cuadros, uno de ellos llamo la atención de la oji azul. . .Un cuadro de un pequeño peli verde de ojos esmeralda que lucía un tanto nervioso y desorientado, haciéndolo ver realmente tierno, a May le sorprendió mucho más que abajo del cuadro decía '_Drew'_ Su Drew. Al pensar '_Su_' se ruborizo levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que su pequeña acompañante lo notara.

-_¿Pensando en mi hermano?_-Pregunto con una picara sonrisa.

-_¿Qué?_-Exclamo sorprendida-_¡No! ¡No! Yo. . .-_

_-A mi no me engañas-_Dijo en forma cantarín la peli verde haciendo sonrojar aun más a la castaña.

_-Kat, escuche que saliste, ¿A dónde fuis. . ._-Habló un oji verde-_Tu, de nuevo_-Finalizo dándose la vuelta para regresar a su alcoba.

_-¡Drew! ¡Espera!_-Exclamo la castaña subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa para intentar alcanzarlo, sin embargo nuestra oji azul olvido que las maletas habían quedado un tanto regadas por las escaleras mediante subía. . .

_-No tengo por qué esperarte_-Susurro el peli verde casi cerrando la puerta de su habitación, no dándose cuenta que May había logrado detener la puerta.

-_Solo déjame explicarte-_Habló nuevamente May entrando al cuarto del coordinador.

-_No-_Respondió intentando echarla.

_-¡Drew!_-Grito lanzándose sobre el, parando ambos en la cama del chico en una situación un tanto _'Comprometedora'_ pues May quedo justo sobre el rodeando su cuello y el oji verde con sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en la castaña haciéndolo sonreír.

_-Estas. . .roja_-Noto el chico.

_-Yo. . . ah_-Intento explicar la oji azul de manera nerviosa ocasionando que su '_no-novio_' soltara una pequeña risa-_¿De qué te ríes?_-Pregunto haciendo puchero.

_-De ti-_Contesto aun sonriendo-_De ti, del tiempo, de nosotros. . .-_Continuo haciendo leves caricias en la cadera de la castaña obteniendo como efecto que esta se ruborizara aun más-_Bien, tienes tres minutos como máximo para explicarme lo que paso._

_-Veraz, en cuando James vio que te acercabas a mí, el tuvo un tipo de reflejo que involucraba besarme, no tengo idea de porque lo hiso, yo no quería que él lo hiciera, Drew, eso no estaba planeado, yo no quería a James, ¡Te quiero a ti!_-Admitió tapando su boca ante decir esto.

_-Yo. . .no sé si te quiero a ti_-Habló volteando de manera que el quedara arriba de May-_Lo siento May._

_-No importa Drew-_Exclamo bajando la mirada_-No me muero por ti Drew_-Respondió con reproche intentando pararse.

-_Si claro-_Contesto arrogante con una leve risa acercándose más a la oji azul-_Vamos, May, aparte, aun tienes que recoger todo eso_-Hablo mientras salían de su habitación señalando el par de maletas abiertas que habían dejado ropa de la castaña por todas partes.

_-¿Aun serás frio conmigo?_-Pregunto asustada la oji azul.

_-Como dije, tienes que recoger lo que tiraste-_

_-Drew-_Hablo un tanto fastidiada May.

_-Tranquila May_-Contesto el oji verde moviendo un mechón de su verde cabello_-Tengo algo para ti-_Concluyo sacando una rosa de su chaqueta-_Y esta vez, no es para tu Butterfly, es para ti._

_-Gra. . .Gracias-_Agradeció un poco ruborizada. Aquella, era tal y como la primera rosa. Quizá después de todo habría una oportunidad con Drew. Quizá.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! :D Actualización rápida, lo se c: , esque, estoy tan obsesionada con esta pareja que ya ayer tenía el capitulo casi hecho! Hoy le di unos cuantos retoques, y pues, la actualizo justo hoy, porque mañana me ire de viaje :c , asi que tenia planeado actualizar este viernes, pero como aun seguire de viaje, y no me quiero arriesgar a que me vean escribiendo XD mejor actualizo hoy :3 <strong>

**Hasta ahora, todo el fic, es casi miel sobre hojuelas, no por mucho tiempo x3 Wuajaja xDD! **

**Quiza cuando vuelva escriba un poco c: , gracias por leer, creo que este fandom esta un tanto vacio :c, asi que hay que ayudar a llenarlo :D . En fin, ¡Gracias lectores! :3**

**Cuiidense mucho!**

**Gracias por leer nuevamente!**

**Los quiero!x3 **

**Bye! :D**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC **

**(El 'DxC' Se refiere a una pareja de la que soy muy fan, se llaman Duncan y Courtney, casualmente es otra castaña igual que May, y otro peli verde como Drew, al notar esto creo que esto si fue una gran coincidencia n.n, y Mireya pues. . .es mi nombre ._. xD okey, sé que esto no les importa mucho xD)**


End file.
